Missing pieces
by Lexie-Collie
Summary: "My life was great I had a great family a perfect white picket fence life, a 4.0 GPA and I was captain of the girls varsity lacrosse team at my school. But I always felt like something was missing. In came two guys claiming to be my brothers"
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone :)

So this story is one of the first i've written. In this story Sam and Dean had a little sister who they thought died in the fire with Mary but they find out shes alive 16 years later so when the fire happened Sam was six and Dean was ten.

Anyway please leave comments suggestions what to improve, etc...

Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural or any of its characters nor will I ever yada yada yada I just own my own characters

**Chapter 1: I'm not who I thought I was**

Today was on off day in the life of Sam and Dean Winchester. They've been looking for their father John for months and they get a random email from him saying their little sister Melissa who was supposed to have died in the fire with their mother Mary had survived and they need to go pick her up because shes in danger.

16 years ago: After the fire John knew he couldn't raise three children especially a baby girl. Melissa Genevieve Winchester was born on January 11 of the same year Mary died.

She was loved by her family especially Her older brothers Sam, who was six, and a ten year old Dean. John had told the boys she didn't make it but he actually asked the neighbors to take her until he could find a proper family.

John didn't know who to trust with his only daughter. Then he remembered his old friend Kevin Riley who he grew up with and went to the marines with. Kevin was raised into the hunting life and was now a retired hunter which john knew nothing about until he went to San Francisco.

Kevin Riley lived in San Francisco with his wife Ashlyn Riley and their three year old son Michael.

Kevin was shocked when he opened the door to see a man who is like a brother to him holding a baby girl in his arms. When John explained everything Kevin begged him to not waste his life with hunting, but John was too stubborn.

Kevin and Ashlyn had just lost a baby and were glad to take Melissa in and give her a normal life. John had asked them to never tell her the truth unless he or his sons contacted them.

And so the Riley's filled out the proper forms and she was now Melissa Genevieve Riley.

Present:

"Dean what are we going to do?!" Sam yelled "just show up and tell this girl she was adopted and we're her biological brothers, and that she has to hit the road with us because shes in danger?"

"Yeah I guess...what else are we gonna do" Dean sighed keeping his eyes on the road they were only a few hours away from San Francisco now and both of their nerves were wrecked

"How could he do this-we mourned for her" Sam said with sadness lingering in his voice

"The mans wife died and he was alone with three kids he wasn't thinking straight" Dean tried to reason

"He could have told us she was alive" Sam said

"Sam you know god damn well if he told us we would have went looking for her" Dean replied

"Yeah" Sam sighed a few moments of silence passed

"I have an Idea...we should shadow her for a day or two just to see what shes like and decide how to tell her" Dean suggested

"That not such a bad idea" Sam agreed

"I'll call ahead and tell her parents the game plan" Dean said

"we can go under cover in her school as District officials" Sam said

Ashlyn, Kevin, and Michael all knew what they had to do after that letter John sent them. They had to tell the girl who they loved like she was blood everything. They got the call from Sam and Dean and agreed that it was a good idea if they got to know her before they told her

Tuesday morning

Meli's POV: I woke up hearing the familiar sound of Metalica's enter sandman as my alarm. I hit snooze

Sam and Dean were waiting in the impala in the school parking lot for their long lost baby sister to show up

"Are we gonna be able to do this?" Dean asked

"What do you mean?" Sam asked

"I mean raising a teenager" Dean said

Sam chuckled "Dean you raised me through my teenage years and i'm alive"

"Yeah but thats different man, you were easy. A teenage girl is like teenage me and you combined on steroids and all hormonal. And you know how many guys we're gonna have to beat up" Dean stated. Realization hit Sam that Dean was right

"Well maybe shes not very attractive" Sam suggested. Dean just gave him a you're-an-idiot glare

"Dude shes a Winchester no way she got hit with the ugly stick" Dean said

A mint green Prius pulled up into Meli's parking spot and a 5'0 girl with short black frizzy hair,pale skin spotted with acne, wearing glasses and braces stepped out with a few text books in her arms

It was now 7:50 and Meli had to be in class by 8:10

What is that noise? I thought to myself then I remembered school! I jumped out of bed and threw on my dark brown leather Jacket that had a fabric grey hood and sleeves paired with my grey v neck, my favorite dark wash skinny jeans and grey converse.

I quickly brushed the tangles out of my long blonde hair which I have no idea where I got it from. I strangely don't look like anyone in my family my dad and brother have black hair and my mom has dark auburn hair. Plus they were all fair skinned and I had an odd golden complexion with freckles around my nose. They all had deep blue eyes and my eyes were emerald green. But every time I questioned them they just dismissed it

I grabbed my back pack and lacrosse bag before jogging out to my baby. A fire engine red 1970 dodge challenger I got for my fifth teenth birthday and practically built from the frame up. I got in and popped in my AC/DC cassette tape before taking off

"is that her?" Sam asked looking at the girl who pulled up in the Prius

"Yeah thats her parking spot...well at least we don't have to worry about keeping too many teenage boys away" Dean shrugged Sam sighed with relief.

A red 70 challenger sped past them with AC/DC shook me all night long blaring through the speakers. It parked next to the Prius

A petite 5'7 girl who was almost a mirror image of their mother stepped out and jogged toward her class she had three minutes until the bell rang

Sam and Dean were shocked she some how looked just like their mother and a little like themselves

"Thats her" Sam said

"Oh dude, we're so screwed" Dean sighed

"Yup" Sam added.

Meli made it to her first class just as the bell rang she took a seat next to her best friend since kindergarten, Harley.

"I'm sorry this seat is reserved for my best friend have you seen her she's about yay high, blonde hair, was supposed to be early?" He remarked smirking

I scoffed punching his shoulder "Shut it Harl"

"Mel I swear we have to get you an alarm with out a snooze button" he chuckled then class started our English teacher Ms. Calloway was rambling about something. I was spacing out thinking about a reoccurring dream I've been having for the past few months.

Harley nudged me "you with me" he asked

"Yeah, sorry" I said

"Have another dirty dream with the two guys in it" he asked smirking

"Okay for one its not dirty its just weird like I have a connection with them and two I'm never sharing anything with you again" I said pretending to be annoyed

"Something you'd like to share with the class Miss Riley?" Ms. Calloway asked

"No ma'am sorry" I said she nodded

A man walked in and handed a slip to our teacher all of the girls were awing over him. He had sort of long shaggy chestnut hair and was really tall wearing a cheap suit, he looked like any other district employe until he turned around. It felt like the color drained from my face he was one of the men from my dream. Harley noticed

"Whats up?" He asked concerned

"Thats one of the guys from my dream" I admitted

"No way" Harley said

"Miss Riley how about you sit up front today" Ms. Calloway stated

"No thanks i'm fine here"

"Melissa" she warned I sighed before taking an empty seat in front

It was hard resisting the urge to get up and run for the door I was seriously freaked at the moment. The bell rang and I practically jogged to my next class but when I got their both men were already there sitting behind my seat I looked them both in the eye before taking my seat it was hard not to glance back.

The rest of the day consisted of me going to my classes and being followed by the men so for now I would ignore them and continue my day but they were even at my lacrosse practice after school sitting on the bleachers near Harley.

I was so distracted I didn't even notice Sabrina the queen bitch of the school and Co captain of the team, in case I was sick or couldn't play, She tripped me and I got a turf burn on my leg

"Oh no look at the captain now" she said. I shook it off but later on she elbowed me in the jaw

I was pissed so when we were playing I waited until coach wasn't looking I hit her hard from the side causing her to crash to the floor And lose the ball I leaned over and whispered in her ear

"You may be the queen bitch of the school but out here on the field there's a reason you're the Co-captain" I scoffed before continuing the practice

Sam and Dean:

"So she plays lacrosse" Dean said taking a seat on the bleachers

"Yeah its a tough game I watched it a few times at Stanford" Sam said

"Its not too bad" Dean said. Right after Melissa was tripped by a girl

"That looks like the queen bitch of the school" Dean said soon after Melissa got elbowed in the jaw by the same girl

"Well at least she's tough shaking it off" Sam said

"C'mon that can't be legal why doesn't she hit back?" Dean asked

"She's waiting for her chance when Coach over there isn't looking" Sam observed, and it happened she took out the girl who tripped her

"There it is" Sam pointed out

"Defiantly a Winchester" Dean chuckled

When lacrosse practice was over and Harley was walking me to my car the men were still following us so when I got to the parking lot I turned around to face them.

"Okay what is this the freakin Matrix! why are you following me?" I confronted them

"Whoa" Harley stated looking between the three of us I ignored him

"What-" the shorter one started but I cut him off

"Don't play dumb you don't work for the school board or the district so spill."

The taller one spoke this time "we need to talk to you...in private" he said

"No you tell me right now" I demanded

A few moments of silence went by the men shared a look and the the taller one nodded

"We're your brothers" the shorter one finally said. I was speechless

"What?!" Harley said

"My parents don't have two other sons" I said trying to keep my voice level

"You were adopted" the shorter one said. Mine and Harley's jaws dropped

"Can we go somewhere and talk" the taller one said

"No because you two are crazy!" I yelled felling tears form in my eyes. I turned around and got in my car

"Melissa wait!" I heard one of them yell

"Mel!" Harley called after me as I sped off and drove to the one place where I knew I could get answers, my parents

I always felt like something was missing in my life, Like I never belonged and my life wasn't mine, But this can't be it. I can't be adopted

Thanks for reading I'll update soon


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: truth be told

I pulled into the car repair shop my dad owned. I parked and walked into the shop my dad was under a car.

"Dad" I said my voice shaking.

"Hey peanut" he said his voice had a slight Irish accent it was comforting to me. He rolled out from under the car and sighed looking at my face

"Is it true?" I asked tears rolling down my face. He pulled me into a tight hug

"It doesn't matter if it is or isn't you will always be my daughter" he said

"We need to go home and talk about this about everything...but before we do I need to tell you something" he said leading me into his office where we sat down.

"Peanut things aren't always as they seem" he paused "god I've went over how I would tell you this a million times in my head but it will never be easy... You remember the scary stories you heard growing up the monsters under the bed or ones in the closet" I nodded he continued "almost everything you have heard is real. the creatures in the dark you're afraid of but won't let yourself believe are real... everything" he said eyeing me for a reaction

I laughed in denial "You're kidding right...this is a joke" I said

" Mel I wish I was- these things exist but their are certain people in this world who devote their lives to hunting these things and saving people they're called hunters. Your biological family the Winchester's are hunters...i'm a retired hunter" he said

"Is that why they didn't want me?" I asked

"No peanut your father loves you more than anything as much as I do its complicated your father wanted you to have a chance at a normal life"

"Why are they all of the sudden showing up its been 16 years" I said

"You're in danger" he said I nodded

"Danger from what?!" I cried

"I'm guessing it has something to do with what happened sixteen years ago" he sighed

"What happened 16 years ago?" I asked

"It's not for me to tell" he replied I nodded not being able to form any words. He walked to the back and came back with an old looking journal

"This is my journal from hunting it dates back to your great grandfather it has information in there about almost everything". He said wiping the dust off and placing it in front of me.

He handed me an old looking switch blade with his initials KAR carved in to the side for Kevin Ardan Riley "that was my old knife the blade is pure iron"

"Why?" I asked

"You'll learn eventually-"

"No dad not the blade, why are you giving me these things your hunting things?" I asked he sighed

"Meli you have to go with them" he said my eyes went wide with shock

"What?! No! I don't even know them!" I yelled

"Melissa! you have to" he said with sadness and frustration in his tone

"Your mother and I signed the custody forms you're brothers are legally responsible" I felt betrayed how could they do this

"What about school?! My friends?! Lacrosse?!" I yelled

"You have to say goodbye to the life you have now. Listen Mel this is the last thing Me your mom and Michael would ever want for you is to enter this world but you'll be safer knowing whats out there."

"How long has Mikey known?" I asked afraid of the answer

"Since he was old enough to understand" he replied. If I didn't feel betrayed before I sure as hell do now my brother was everything to me. How could he not tell me

"You said i'm in danger? How do I stay safe?" I asked wiping tears out of my eyes. I wasn't going to cry anymore

"Always remember your ring on your right hand is silver, always shake peoples hands with your right hand, and the little symbols on the back of that emerald necklace are anti possession so never take it off"

"Okay" I said trying to be strong and not start crying again

"You still fluent in latin?" He asked

"Yes and Greek and Spanish" I replied

"Good brush up on that...and most importantly stay with Sam and Dean" he stressed

"So their names are Sam and Dean?" I asked he nodded

"Which ones which?" I asked

"Dean is the oldest brother between you and Sam, he's the shorter one 26 years old , Sam is the taller one he's 22" he said I nodded

"We should head back now" he said putting a hand on my shoulder, I started crying again

"Dad what if I can't do this?" I asked in tears

"You're strong enough I know you are, and play nice with your brothers they just found out they have a little sister" he said I chuckled slightly

I went to get my car dad stopped me

"What?" I asked

"you can leave your car here" he answered and saw the look on my face

"don't worry will take good care of her" he said , I gathered my things from my car and we drove back to the house is silence. We pulled up in the driveway to see a black 67 Chevy Impala in the street

"they're here" he paused "are you ready?" He asked

"I don't think i'll ever be ready" I said as I got out of the car and walked into the house. My mom was practically in hysterics as she wrapped me in a hug. I looked around to see Sam and Dean sitting at the table with Harley and Mikey

"This an intervention" I joked. When people and things were sad I would always not know what to say so I get all awkward and try to joke my way out. Dean chuckled but no one else found it funny. My mom let go of me

"I'm so sorry sweetie" she cried

"I know" I said

I looked to my new found biological brothers trying to find any resemblance to myself and I do share a few features with them, okay I totally looked like them but I won't admit it

"When do we leave?" I asked

"As soon as your packed" Dean replied I nodded

"You two wanna help me?" I asked looking to Mikey and Harley the both got up and followed. As soon as we got in the room and shut the door Mikey started

"Mel i'm so sorry they made me promise never to tell" he cried

"Its okay I always knew I never belonged anywhere" I said turning around. Mikey grabbed my elbow and spun me around to face him

"Don't you ever say that! You were and will always be my baby sister adopted or not! Family doesn't end with blood" he said

"Mel he's right" Harley countered, I nodded getting my large duffle bag and started putting all of my clothes in it. I was about to zip up my bag

"Whoa, don't forget scoob " Harley chuckled handing it to me. Scoob was my stuffed Scooby Doo toy I've had since...well forever Scooby Doo was and still is one of my favorite shows. I put a picture in my bag to take with me.

It was from my sixteenth birthday party, a picture of me on the couch with Mikey on one side and Harley on the other side. I never liked parties or being the center of attention, I didn't even like cake.

The best birthday ever to me was sitting on the couch with the two most important people in the world to ,watching the game, sipping our root beers and eating birthday pie.

Harley and Mikey left the room carrying my two duffles out to the car. I changed into my black long sleeve v neck and my baggy light grey sweats. I threw my hair up in a pony tail sighing as I looked around my room one last time before walking out

"Ready?" Sam asked I took in a breath of air and nodded

"Bye mom" I said feeling tears down my cheek. She hugged me crying as well "I love you" I choked out

"Call us" she pleaded more than said

"I'll call every week" I said to assure her we unwrapped from our hug and I walked to Harley hugging him

"Bye Harl" I cried

"Bye Mel" he said looking like he was choking on tears as well "you know my number" he said

"Yeah" I nodded walking over to my dad

"Bye dad I love you" I tried wiping my eyes to be strong and keep myself from more water works " I love you peanut...remember everything I taught you"

Next up was Mikey we never really hugged before. I patted him on the shoulder before he wrapped me in a tight hug and the tears started to fall again. I didn't know if this was the last I would ever see the people I love again

"Kiddo be safe please" Mikey cried

"Always" I replied before I turned around and gave one last look to my family and walked out the door to the impala and climbed in the backseat

"Hey kid you gonna be okay?" Dean asked

"No Not right now, but ask me later"I replied. We started driving to I have no idea where, I just curled up in the backseat and silently cried myself to sleep although i'm pretty sure they heard me


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Defiantly related **

I don't know how long I was asleep but I woke up in the backseat of the impala we were still driving it was around dawn. There was something wrapped around me it smelt like whiskey and cologne and was really warm. Then I realized it was Dean's leather jacket. He must've covered me when I was sleeping. I sat up but kept the jacket around me, it was really warm.

"Hey Melissa you're awake" Sam said

"Morning" I said to them

"You hungry?" Dean asked

"We were thinking about stopping" Sam added. I though about it for a minute before realizing how hungry I actually was then my stomach growled

"I'll take that as a yes" Dean chuckled

"We'll stop for gas then look for a diner" Dean said

"Sounds good I need to change" I said. We pulled over at a gas station I grabbed some clothes and my bathroom bag aka my backpack and headed in. I went to the bathroom it was disgusting

I decided layers because it was near snowing outside, so I put on my teal Henley long sleeve with my dark grey zip up hoodie under my green military jacket with skinny jeans and converse.

I washed my face and brushed my teeth and hair, before walking back to the impala. I felt like I was in there forever but it was only about five minutes.

"Ready?" Sam asked

"Yup I replied handing Dean back his jacket

"Thanks Dean" I said as we all got in the impala

"No problem Melissa" He said. The ride was getting awkward and silent

"So a 67...is she an ss?" I asked Dean raised his brow

"Yeah" he replied

"So you know your cars" Sam said

"Yeah my da- Kevin taught me everything I know" I said he nodded

"You drive a challenger right?" Dean asked

"Yeah a 70 RT" I said he smirked

"But i'm more of a Chevrolet fan my favorite is my brothers black 66 chevelle ss big block"

"Nice...but this is my baby right here" he said patting the dash

"Yeah I know what you mean, I wouldn't trade my challenger for anything" I chuckled slightly

We found a decent looking diner that was open so we walked in it was near empty but then again it was around seven in the morning. We took a seat at a booth in the back, our waitress walked over she was a nice old lady

"Hello my name is Ruth I will be your waiter, may I take your order" she looked to me

"I'll have a blueberry waffle stack with a side of scrambled eggs and bacon and a coffee black" I said. She wrote it all down then took the guys orders.

"So Melissa" Sam started but I cut him off

"You don't have to call me Melissa all the time you sound like one of my teachers you guys can call me Mel, Meli, Kiddo whatever floats your boat. And as far as you were about to ask i'm not big on small talk so how about you ask a question then I get to ask both you a question" I suggested

"Wow Kevin was right you are to clever for your age" Dean chuckled

"Seems fair" Sam sighed

"So i'll start with something easy...favorite color?" I asked

"Blue" Sam replied

"Black" Dean answered "and you?"

"chartreuse green and black" I answered

"Favorite animal?" Sam asked

"A moose" I replied

"A dog" Sam answered

"A tiger" Dean said

"Favorite tv show?" I asked

"Pass" they said in unison

"Mine is Dukes of Hazzard" I admitted Dean raised an eyebrow at me "what? No judging"

"Favorite movie?" Dean asked

"Rebel without a cause and Clint Eastwood Western movies" I replied and Sam laughed

"God there's two you're like a mini Dean" Sam said dramatically

"Inspirational character?" I asked

"Gondi" Sam said me and Dean both chuckled

"Clint Eastwood" Dean answered

"James Dean" I said

"Favorite foods?" Sam asked

"Umm Bacon cheeseburger side of fries with a vanilla or chocolate peanut butter milkshake and a slice of pie...oh yeah and pizza-everyone loves pizza" I answered

"Defiantly related" Sam chuckled looking between me and Dean

"Music/ band/ singer/song" Dean asked

"Classic rock, led zeppelin, and of course Robert Plant, song is a tie between zepp's ramble on, rolling stones laugh I nearly died, and back in black" I answered. Dean nodded with what looked like a proud smirk on his face

"God there's two of them" Sam chuckled acting distressed. Our food came I was so hungry it tasted amazing and I barely left one crumb on my plate the guys just looked amazed at how much I ate, which isn't so uncommon people can't believe how much I eat for being such a petite person they wonder where all of the food goes.

We got back in the car and hit the road again, this time I sat up front . After talking a little bit more about our selves the ride started to get quite.

"Got any tapes" I asked pointing to the cassette tape player

"Yeah, Sammy hand her the box" Dean said. Sam reached under his seat and pulled out a shoe box full of cassettes. I went through and found what I was looking for it was Blue Oyster Cult. I put it in and started singing along to fire of unknown origin. Dean and Sam looked amused. Then Dean gave Sam a mischievous grin before joining me sining loud until the tape was done.

We drove until it was late at night and made it to our destination apparently the guys had found a job and thought it could be the perfect learning experience. Dean pulled into the motel we were gonna be staying at.

"Hey short stuff" Dean nudged me as I started to doze off "we're here" he said. I practically stumbled to the room I was pretty tired, we got inside and set our bags down.

"Shit" Dean mumbled "there's only two beds" he said, we really didn't think about this

"Mel you can have my bed i'll sleep on the floor" Dean said

"What? No its not a big deal I won't make you guys sleep on the floor...i'll just share with you guys trade off every night" I suggested

"That works" Dean agreed

"So who shares tonight?" Sam asked. They spent the next few minutes trying to work it out. I was too tired for this

"Gosh guys, just rock paper scissors it" I demanded. Sam lost so we were sharing tonight. I changed into my sweats and one of Mikey's old Metallica shirts that is way to big for me then I climbed into bed next to Sam and instantly fell asleep.

These two were my new family, the people I will be seeing everyday but I don't really mind because we're defiantly related, and for once I feel like I belong

Hey thanks for reading

reviews:


End file.
